An Unexpected Adventure
by ClareTurner
Summary: Ashley and Kaylee are friends who lived in the same orphanage and then adopted house until they went through a strange portal and their lives were never the same after that. Itachi/OC, Gaara/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Adventure**

Disclaimer: Just wanted to get that out there.... Neither I nor ShinigamiSiblings own Naruto even though we wish that we did. Our characters are original characters who are in no way related to any characters. If they do have relationships, they are with characters who had never or does not have any really possible pairings. Please do not flames us its not nice. This is a collaboration fanfiction.

Chapter 1: New Adventure

_During the Third Ninja War, many families and clans were killed off. There were no survivors in any of these families, and it was rare that there were survivors. However, two certain clans did not want to give up._

_ In Iwagakure, the land of Earth, the Suzume clan was only one of these doomed clans. Three years before the war was to end, there was one pregnant woman who fled before the entire clan was killed. She found a cave, and while she was mourning the loss of her family, she went into labor. While she screamed because of the pain, a woman who was from Konohagakure heard her screams and came running to help. _

_ The woman introduced herself as Tsunade, and helped her in childbirth. She had two other people with her named Orocimaru, and Jiraya. A few hours later, the woman gave birth to a baby girl, but died of complications only seconds after naming her Kyoko. After this, there was an argument on what they were going to do with the infant._

_ Orocimaru seemed to think they should kill the infant, but the other two did not think that was acceptable. However, one thing that stuck with them, was the fact that she was the last of a clan almost equal to the Uchiha clan, in their home village, in many ways. They didn't want that bloodline to be killed off. Their kenkei genkei was too precious. _

_ Being reminded of that, Orocimaru changed his mind. Instead he took the child and said that he would keep her safe. He found a man who was his follower who recently had a child of his own with his wife who lived had escaped to Kirigakure (hidden village in the land of Water) from Sunagakure (hidden village in the sand). He told them to keep her safe._

_ However that couple was the last of another clan called the Yori clan. They were running themselves. One day, they were attacked by a rival country. Tsuki Yori, his wife, escaped with her own newborn, Katsumi, along with Kyoko, and ran far away. Soon she was surrounded, and did not want to die, so she used a secret jutsu that was passed down in her clan to send the two babies to a different world. The price for this jutsu was her life._

_ The two babies were found Katsumi and Kyoko by a nice old woman, and were put into an orphanage. A few years later they were both adopted by their foster mother, Elizabeth Mallory. _

Kaylee and Ashley have lived most of their twelve years of life in their adopted parent's home. They were found when they were both newborns, and they were thought of to be twin sisters. No one knew what happened to their parents. There was no note explaining who they were, or anything like that. As they got older, they took an interest in Anime and Manga. Their favorite was Naruto. For some reason they both felt drawn to it.

Ashley had always felt drawn to the Uchiha clan. It was mainly because she could relate to Sasuke's personality. She was very short-tempered, and always determined in everything she did. She always let her emotions guide her, but was smart enough to think things through (unlike Sasuke in the recent chapters). However, Itachi was her favorite Uchiha simply because of the truth that was revealed by Madara Uchiha.

Kaylee had always liked Choji and Shikamaru. She was like Shikamaru in a way, but not as lazy. She had always been easy going and extremely smart. Even though he was just a fictional character, she felt as if she was connected with Naruto. She and Ashley never had family until only a few years ago. They were abandoned at birth, found by an orphanage, and then sent to foster care until a woman adopted them.

One day, they were walking around a part of town they hadn't been before. Being the curious girls that they were, they explored. That was something strange happened... They were suddenly being pulled by some kind of portal. They couldn't believe it. They only heard of these things from TV shows and books. How could there really be a portal? Where was it leading them?

When the portal finally stopped, they were on the ground and found themselves in a very strange quiet.

"Where are we?" Kaylee whispered.

"I don't..." Ashley's sentence was stopped when she noticed the symbol on one of the walls. "Oh my god!"

When Kaylee looked up, she was as shocked as Ashley to find the Uchiha crest with a crack in the middle. They were inside the Uchiha compound of Konoha... not only that, but they were in the very place where Itachi and Sasuke lived when they were boys.

That was when they heard a little boy's scream. They gasped, and ran to the street, but kept out of sight. They watched as a fourteen year old Itachi Uchiha knocked out a crying seven year old Sasuke Uchiha. They watched as the broken teen knelt at his side and cried.

"I'm sorry little brother." he said poking his forehead. "I don't think I'll ever be able to help you train."

"Oh my god..." Ashley whispered as she started crying. She always wondered what exactly happened after he knocked the kid out.

"Hey... its alright... but we better get out of here before Madara..."

As if on cue, Madara Uchiha interrupted Kaylee's sentence... "Before I what?" he said grabbing Kaylee and holding a kunai to her throat. "How do you know who I am?"

Ashley got over her shock, and decided to make herself known. "Let her go! You're here to help kill the Uchihas not anyone else!"

"How do you know that?"

"Ashley, are you crazy? He's gonna know what we know!" Kaylee said thinking logically.

"So what? I should let him kill us? No way." she said as she now ran to Itachi.

Itachi was surprised, because Ashley hugged onto him.

"What... who are you..."

"I'm Ashley, and I come from a place were all this is a Manga/Anime. I know why you really killed the clan, now can you please tell Madara to not kill me and my friend?!" she begged him.

Itachi finally looked to where Madara was holding Kaylee. "Let her go. She's not from here." Itachi ordered him.

"Fine... But their witnesses." Madara said letting go.

"We won't tell anyone." Kaylee said. "We know better than to let that can of worms out. Right Ashley?" she said as if she was warning her.

Ashley, who was still hugging onto Itachi, dropped her head, let go, and sighed. "yes... I know... Its just not fair."

"What is?" Madara asked.

"Its none of your business." Ashley snapped.

As if Itachi knew that he should he interrupted.

"Alright, I'll take you to Hokage-sama. To see what he can do."

"Thank you Itachi-san." Ashley said blushing like mad. Madara said that he would meet Itachi at the entrance, while Itachi lead the two girls to the Thirds house. After telling him to take care of Sasuke or he would threaten to tell the other hostile nations, he told them about the two girls who had bowed to the great Hokage while he was talking.

"I don't know where these girls came from, but they claim to know things that may be useful." Itachi said.

The third then turned to them. "is this true?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."Ashley replied. "It may sound crazy, but we come from I guess you can say its a different world. The events that happen in this world are in fact a Japanese Comic called..." she stopped and looked to Kaylee. She wasn't sure if she should say it. Would it spoil things?  
"Called what?" he asked.

Kaylee sighed. "Its called _Naruto_ sir." she said. "That is how we knew that Itachi-san was ordered sir."

Itachi looked at them amazed.

"If you let us stay in Konoha we promise not to tell anyone the truth, especially Sasuke-kun... right Ashley?"

"Right..." she said looking down.

Kaylee sighed and went on. "In exchange for letting us live here, we can help you and anyone else to give a heads up on what's going to happen so nothing drastic happens."

"That is a very useful thing for us." The third said. "However you will have to go to the academy so that you can defend yourselves if you run into trouble."

"Thank you sir!" Ashley said now cheering up. She had always wanted to prove herself. "Just one more thing... Can you make sure that Danzo never finds out about us?"

"I don't see why not. If you don't trust him then there must be a reason."

"Thank you sir." Ashley said smiling sadly.

The third told Itachi to do one more thing before he left. He gave him the job of showing them where they were going to live. They were given a two bedroom apartment, which was pretty big. When Itachi was about to leave, Ashley hugged him.

"What's this for?" Itachi asked.

"I... I just think that you deserve a hug before you have to go to Akatsuki." she said with a blush. Kaylee shook her head and walked inside.

Itachi smirked, and did what he does to his little brother... poked her in the forehead. Ashley looked up with tears and a giggle.

Itachi shook his head and unattached her from him. "Good bye. Take care of my little brother for me."

"I promise Itachi-san." she said wiping her tears away. She watched at her crush left the village. "I'll see you in four years..." she sighed. She walked inside where Kaylee was laying on the couch.

"I guess I've gotta stop crying like this..." she said with a grin. "We're gonna be in the academy pretty soon..."

"I still don't like that rule... It doesn't make you stronger to not cry..." Kaylee admitted.

"Still..." Ashley said. "I guess we better get to bed. Who knows what's gonna happen when the Third sends someone to get us... We might have to start at the academy pretty soon...."

After that long complicated night, they fell asleep in their new apartment. They were alone again with no family. But at least now they had a little adventure in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- from this point on, I will call the main characters by their real names. Chapter 2: Identity

A few months after they started at the academy, the third Hokage called Ashley and Kaylee to his office. He made sure not to have anyone else there (he honored that they did not trust the counselors), and they were alone once the door closed behind them.

"I guess you are wondering why I brought you here..." he said to them.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Is there something wrong?" Kaylee asked.

"Well, I have looked into reasons why you could have gotten here from a different world, and have come to a conclusion. Twelve years ago during the Third Great Ninja War, two infants who were the last of two clans disappeared. One clan was called the Suzume clan, was like the Uchiha clan in many ways and were from Iwagakure. The other, the Yori clan, is also very unique but they were very secretive and were from Kirigakure. I have found that you both are the surviving members of each of those clans."

"Seriously!!!" Ashley exclaimed!

"Ashley!" Kaylee said nudging her. "Show some respect..."

"Right... sorry hokage-sama."

The third smiled. "That's quite alright. I heard that the Suzume clan were very emotional people..."

"So... that mean's that's my clan?" she asked.

"Yes. Your real name is Kyoko Suzume." he said with a smile. "And your real name is Katsumi Yori." he said turning to the girl who was formerly known as Kaylee.

"thank you sir." she said with a bow.

"Your welcome." he said to them. "There are a few things I must speak to you both with. First of all, the two of you being the last of your clans is very important, because you both have a kenkei genkai."

"Wow..." Kyoko, formerly known as Ashley said.

"Yes, yours is called 'Hitomik'." he said. "And yours, Katsumi, is called Ekisu Yami. I do not know exactly what either of your bloodlines do, but it is now important for you both to survive and allow your clans to live on."

"thank you hokage-sama." the two said with a bow. They were dismissed and they walked to their apartment quietly.

"What's wrong?" Katsumi asked Kyoko.

"Nothing... its just... we're part of clans from this world... that's all I ever wanted... to be part of something different..."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"We're the last of our clans. Doesn't that bother you?" Kyoko asked as she plopped on her bed.

"Well, yea. I mean we finally know who our parents could have been. Where we're from! I feel sad that we don't have any family, but we never had family... all our life we only had each other..."

"Yea... I guess your right..." Kyoko smiled. "I wonder what he meant by being like the Uchihas..."

"Of course you would remember that..." Katsumi said rolling her eyes.

"Yea..." Kyoko said smiling sadly.

Over the next few years, the two studied hard, and graduated when they were fourteen years old. They were put into the eleventh squad of their year, with a boy named Blaze, and their sensei was to their surprise, Anko. They passed their survival test with flying colors. After a while, Kyoko and Katsumi decided to jokingly name their group "team Marluxia," since eleven was his number in Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts. That was just another thing they had become fans of in their previous world.

During the years, they became attached to Naruto. They themselves were orphans. They felt that they needed to take him under their wing. It wasn't fair how the rest of the village treated him. They knew his potential no matter what any one thought of him.

Kyoko secretly wanted to do something for Sasuke because as the years went by she figured out just why her clan was like the Uchiha in many ways. However there was one flaw that she figured out. She couldn't hold her tongue like they could. She wanted desperately to make Sasuke feel better, but she didn't trust herself to do so without mentioning anything about the truth of Itachi.

There was also another squad that graduated and stayed Gennin that year. Two of them were also sent to their original world, but by accident. They were twin sisters, and elder cousins of Kiba Inuzaka. They were given dogs as well. Since they were both also fans of Kingdom Hearts, they named them after certain characters... well sort of...

Natsuki, who was slightly schizophrenic, loved the yaoi paring of Roxas and Axel, and so she named her dog Roxel. Mainly because she had the colors of black and blond. Tsubaki, who was bipolar, named her silver and blue dog Saix. This was because she thought it was funny that Saix had bluish silver hair, and that he was bipolar because of his berserk mode. Both of the dogs seemed to have the same personalities as their masters (and characters named after for that matter).

The third member was a boy named Nagaro Sarutobi. He was the third Hokage's grandson, and Konohamaru's older brother. He was not told of the four girls' beginning in the other world and returned home. Blaze was not either. Their sensei's name was Aurorra.

The third made sure that the fact the that the four of them were raised in different worlds in secret. This way no enemy would find out and torcher them for information on how to attack them for information. By Kyoko's request, not even the council were allowed to know... especially Danzo. She knew what this man was about, and she didn't like him. When they turned sixteen, the famous rookie nine graduated the academy. They had held back on wanting to become Chunnin because they wanted to try out when they did.

The first few months after that, they did nothing but C rank missions. Anko was annoyed that they did not want to pass the Chunnin exam but when they finally said that they were ready, she was ecstatic. Especially since she was the one in charge of the second exam.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
